creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Town of Whistleton/@comment-31077845-20170213185701
Wow, I guess structurally that was ok, but it was super cliché and I couldn't shake this "This was definitely written by a 12-13 year old" vibe. OK, so a bunch of random teens go off in search of a town they're warned about all without any form of adult supervision/intervention. Alright fine. We'll skip ahead to the first zombie. You might want to give a brief description of what witches look like, because not everyone has played L4D. How did Terry get a shovel? And later, where the hell did those kids who were running get pickaxes? They carried all that with them the whole time? Or did they just materialize as the plot required? Hell, the gun is more believable with the level of responsibility adults in this story show. Was...was the kids having sex just thrown in there to fulfill a cliché quota? I mean, they're teenagers so it's possible despite the situation, but it's kinda random and detracts from the story. And rereading it it says most of the people at camp, dead. But some were having sex. So...they were still having sex then? Were these zombies polite and figured they'd wait until everyone was done? Even in death they recognize how lame cockblocking is. That's pretty admirable, zombies. Earlier it said one of them was still wearing his top hat, so I guess that's to be expected. And that bear trap was sure convenient for plot development. Good to see zombies in the trees hasn't stopped illegal trapping, but why would someone place a trap that close to the edge of the woods/road? Are there even any bears? This kid just grabbed a pistol and managed to pick his girlfriend off with a single shot to the head as she was being violently ripped apart by zombies and they were trying to run? Wow, people with years and years of training would find that incredibly difficult. Then their teacher, after surely learning of the death/disappearance of all this kid's friends and his girlfriend, gave the kid an F on the assignment rather than excusing him from it? Jesus christ teacher! And during the story his friend started changing almost immediately, but for him it took a month? And the traumatized kid was forced to be in class and no one asked if he was feeling ok despite his hair falling out and him looking horribly emaciated? Jeez, the zombies were nicer than all the humans in this story. And the biggest question of all...so the teacher knows about this town, a bunch of kids died/disappeared going to it, there was the original disaster...why exactly hasn't the police and then probably the army gotten involved? Did the police ever talk to this kid about being attacked by freaking zombies when none of his friends came home? Why wasn't he given a medical exam after? What's wrong with all the adults in this story? Oh, and those "faces of meth" posters are propaganda. They cherry pick the worst looking addicts (as in people who do meth hundreds to thousands of times) intentionally to scare kids. I'll stop there lest this turn into a rant about propaganda and scare tactics vs. realistic education.